This invention relates generally to the production of metal tubes or pipes and more particularly to curling or forming rolls of an apparatus for producing welded-seam tubes or electric-resistance welded tubes in which a skelp or a long, ribbon-like piece of metal (hereinafter referred to collectively as a "plate") is passed through a series of forming rolls and thereby formed into a tubular shape.